


Taking Over The School

by Damien_Kova



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: There is a new member of the Student Council. With the power of geass at his control, he plans to take over the school.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the Student Council room, Shirley had a soft smile on her face, eager to meet the newest member of the team that she’d be working with. However, when she stepped into the room, all the auburn-haired girl could see was a slightly overweight young man sitting in a chair at the other end of the room with a smile on his face. Immediately, her smile dropped as a strange tension filled the air between them. “Would you happen to be Leon?” Her voice was soft, scared, and even a bit nervous as she stepped into the room but didn’t move far away from the door she walked in through.

 

“I am, and it’s an honor to meet you, Shirley. Though, I wish some of the others would’ve come here as well. It would’ve been nice to do this all at once.” The young man smiled as he got out of his chair, a small device with only a single button on it in his hand. “But, I suppose one at a time will be just as fun to do.” Leon licked his lips as he approached the green-eyed girl, making sure to walk slowly as he kept the device in his hand. “You see? I don’t care much about actually being on the student council. I’ve just always admired all of you from afar… And when, on a dare, I wandered into a cave under a waterfall, I happened to find this device I have here…”   
  
The young man paused for a moment as he watched Shirley’s smile fall and leave her with an even more scared expression. “Oh, don’t worry. It won’t kill you or anything. Just, ever since I found it, things have always gone the way I wanted them to. All with a single push of this button.”   
  
“W-What are you talking about? If you’re not here to be on the student council, why are you here?” Shirley ran her hand through her hair and moved it behind her shoulder, trying to put on a firm face even though there was still a sense of fear in the back of her mind. “And what kind of device it is? It looks like you’re just holding a piece of plastic with a button on it.”   
  
The young man only chuckled, pressing the button right in front of her eyes, his own gaining a twisted and deformed geass symbol. “Why don’t you step closer and take a better look at it?~” The symbol in his eyes faded the moment he spoke what he wanted, only for it to reappear in Shirley’s as she stepped closer without any hesitation. With a smile on his face, Leon held the device closer for the young woman to see. “I’m not sure exactly what it does, but everyone one I talk to as I press this button listens to every word I say. Almost like I hypnotize them just by talking.”   
  
Shirley didn’t say a word as she began to eye the device in the young man’s hand, looking up at him after a moment like she was waiting for her next order. Her green eyes were faded, and the sense of fear in her mind was gone. She didn’t know just what was going on, but something in the back of her head told her to just keep listening. To just keep doing what the young man wanted from her when he asked her to do something.

 

Not bothering to press the button again, Leon made his way back toward the chair he was sitting in a moment ago. “Shirley, come here and give me a blowjob. I want to see just what those pretty lips of yours can do other than talk. Oh, and I want to see some genuine emotion from you. I hate that silently hypnotized bullshit.”

 

Shirley started walking behind Leon right away, making her way to the chair he was sitting in before dropping to her knees and reaching for the hem of his pants. Dragging her tongue along her soft lips, the young girl pulled the other student’s pants down to his knees, an excited gasp leaving her as she could see her new master’s cock spring free from his cloth confines. “It’s so big… I’ve never seen one as big as this before…” Lowering herself a little bit, the green-eyed girl dragged her tongue along the underside of the new student council member’s impressive shaft. From his base to his tip, she made sure to get a good taste of his cock before swirling it around the head of his shaft, smiling at the way it twitched against her tongue.

 

It was a wonderful feeling to have a member of the student council adore his cock, and Leon wasn’t scared to admit it as long as he had his device nearby. It didn’t matter to him that Shirley wasn’t doing this because she wanted to but because she was being brainwashed to, just happy to have the cute girl’s lips wrapping around his cock. A smile came to the young man’s lips as he watched the auburn-haired girl lean down and engulf the first few inches of his shaft into her mouth, groaning as her tongue pressed against the underside of it. “There you go. Just get right into it and enjoy the taste of my cock against your tongue.”   
  
A low moan left the green-eyed girl as she bobbed her head back and forth, doing as told and enjoying the taste of the new student council member’s cock on her tongue. Closing he eyes, the auburn-haired girl lost herself in the feeling of having a cock pushing further and further into her mouth, even as Leon grabbed the sides of her head and immediately yanked her down to the base of his shaft. A loud gagging sound left her as the lining of Shirley’s throat spasmed around the young man’s shaft, giving him exactly what he wanted while she was left to be treated like a common whore.

 

However, after a moment of just holding the girl at the base of his cock, the young man stood up from his chair and started bucking his hips back and forth. Over and over, he purposefully plunged his cock into her throat while her head pressed against his slightly chubby body. The fact that she began to drag her tongue along his shaft as he took over only added to the pleasure he was feeling, not afraid to moan from the pleasurable feeling that was building up inside of him. It wouldn’t be too long until he came and he knew that, biting his lip and leaning his head back as he accepted the blissful feeling of using a gorgeous girl’s throat like a toy. “I want you to swallow every drop of cum, Shirley!~”   
  
Bound by the geass that was still taking over her mind, the auburn-haired girl started swallowing around the thick shaft that lingered in her throat, making her skip getting a taste of Leon’s precum as it dripped into her throat instead. Letting out a soft whine at the realization, the young girl tried to pull back and get a taste, only to be yanked back down and feel the first rope of cum splash against her throat. However, after that initial rope, Shirley was pulled back and allowed to taste the cum that suddenly flooded her mouth like a river. Over and over again, the green-eyed girls swallowed all the cum she could, moaning quietly at the taste and just wanting more and more of it. Luckily, she was gifted with just as much cum as she could take, the geass waning in her mind and prompting her to push forward to take some directly into her stomach instead.

 

However, Leon was slow to pull out of her mouth, taking his time and purposefully enjoying the feeling of the girl’s soft lips wrapped around his thick and throbbing cock. Hot and heavy breaths left him as he finally pulled out of Shirley’s mouth with a satisfying pop, one last strand of cum coating her lips as he sat down in the chair he had been waiting for her in. “That was far better than I thought it would be. But I didn’t plan on stopping after just a blowjob. Why don’t you give me a bit of a strip show, Shirley? Give me a reason to want to fuck you before I leave.~”   
  
Tilting her head to the side, it took the student council member a moment to realize what he was going for, nodding the next moment and rising to her feet. Shirley immediately took a few steps back and started to sway her hips from side to side, humming a simple melody to herself to give a bit of music to her performance. She started to unbutton her uniform, playfully leaving it on but open to show off the pink and lacy bra she had on. The next thing the auburn-haired girl did was glide her hands down her stomach, smiling and licking her lips as she hooked her thumbs into her black skirt. Playfully tugging on it, the green-eyed girl continued to sway her hips from side to side, lowering the back of her skirt over her ass cheeks as she turned around. With a soft smile, the young girl popped her hips upward and purposefully made her soft cheeks bounce on the hem of her skirt before dropping it to the floor.

 

Leon smirked as he watched only one of the few girls he had planned to toy with dance for him, slowly stripping herself out of every piece of clothing she had on. Things were only made better for the new student council member when the young girl pulled her panties down to her knees and bent over at the hip, giving him a full view of her supple ass and already wet slit before she stood up straight once again. “I can’t wait to ruin your pussy, Shirley. But, keep dancing and give me a proper show.~”   
  
The green-eyed girl nodded and turned herself back around, slowly pulling her uniform top off of her body and letting it fall down onto the floor behind her, not leaving her in just her pink lace bra. Licking her lips, Shirley dropped down to her knees and leaned forward enough to show that, at some point in her dance, she had managed to unhook her bra and it was just waiting to fall off of her. Bringing her shoulders inward just a little bit as she stretched out along the floor, purposefully keeping her rear end as high in the air as she could in her position, the auburn-haired girl pushed herself off the ground and let her bra fall down onto the floor. Even though her hair covered her nipples and somehow managed to be more of a tease than her actual clothing, that didn’t stop the student council member from sitting back up on her knees and revealing that she was now not wearing a single stitch of clothing on her body. Continuing to hum, the young girl slowly rose back to her feet, spinning in place in the process, only to gasp as she felt Leon grab onto her waist and pick her up off the ground.

 

The young man lifted the girl and placed her on the table next to them, laying kiss after kiss onto her stomach as he traveled upward toward her breasts. Of course, every move he made inched his hard cock closer and closer to her tight slit, a smile on his face as he finally wrapped his lips around her breasts and pressed his cock against her soaked folds. “Mmm. Feels like just after a single blowjob, your body is begging to have me inside you. If you want it bad enough, you’re more than welcome to beg.~” Leon dragged his tongue in a circle around Shirley’s nipple as he yanked her hip toward the edge of the table, keeping her on it while giving himself plenty of room to grab onto her when they got started.

 

“P-Please! Please fuck me, Leon… I haven’t wanted anything this badly before… I feel so empty, I can feel my pussy-” Shirley let out a loud and shameless cream of ecstasy at the feeling of Leon’s cock plunging into her tight cunt, spearing her insides and spreading her inner walls to accommodate his impressive member. However, the auburn-haired girl immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together as she pulled him closer to her and deeper inside of her. Hot and heavy breaths left her as inch after inch of the young man’s length pushed into her, reaching deeper and deeper into her until she felt like she couldn’t take anymore of it.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop Leon from thrusting into her right away, keeping the same pace and aggressive nature that he had when he took control of the blowjob. Moving from one breast to the other, the young man enjoyed the feeling of the girl’s modest but perky chest in his mouth, biting down on her nipples and earning a sharp and pleasant yelp from her. He knew that whatever that device did to have people do whatever he wanted was still in effect, but it was a miracle in disguise as the geass in Shirley’s mind wavered for just a moment

 

The distorted symbol in her eyes faded in and out, almost flickering as her body and mind were starting to become clouded in lust. Even though she knew just what was going on, it seemed like this was far too pleasurable for her own good. Wrapping her arms around Leon’s neck, the auburn-haired girl looked him in the eyes and smiled, the symbol completely gone for a solid few seconds. “I don’t know… Just how you did it… But don’t stop… Keep going.~” The green-eyed girl let her eyes flutter closed, and whatever was in the back of her mind take back over, as her lips were captured in a deep and dominating kiss that she fully submitted to. It didn’t matter just what was going on to her, but she was loving every second of it. It felt too good not to love.

 

That was all Leon needed to know to keep pushing forward, pounding his hips into the other student council member’s without remorse. Over and over again, his cock sank into her cunt and began molding her inner walls to be the perfect fit for his shaft. Even when he pulled away from the kiss and felt Shirley’s cunt clamp down around his dick, the young man didn’t stop pounding away, wanting to fill the girl’s insides before he was actually done with her. Bringing his hands to her chest, the new student council member could feel his conquest’s inner walls getting tighter around him, pushing him closer and closer to his second orgasm faster than he expected. “Fucking hell, you’re tighter than I thought, Shirley.~”

 

Of course, the auburn-haired girl only moaned to what was said to her, throwing her head back and sinking into the bliss and ecstasy of the moment, her legs getting tighter around the young man’s back. However, without any warning, another loud and shameless scream left her as cum flooded into her cunt. Rope after rope of Leon’s seed painted her inner walls white and filled her womb until she couldn’t hold anymore of it, pushing Shirley into her own powerful orgasm. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the new student council member’s thick cock, her body trying to milk him for all he was worth. “More! G-Give me more! I want more of your cock!~”

 

Leon didn’t stop thrusting into the young girl as he reached back and unhooked her ankles from his back, a smile on his face as he kept a firm hold on her thighs that only seemed to make her enjoy this moment that much more. Pulling out of her tight hole, the young man shot one last rope of cum onto the auburn-haired girl’s stomach, causing her to writhe in place and gasp happily at the feeling of both being full of cum and partially being painted by it. “That should keep you satisfied for awhile.~”

 

Shirley watched as the student that just fucked her to the point of nearly blacking out started fixing his clothes, leaving her naked and thoroughly fucked on the student council table. Though, deep down, she didn’t have a problem with this. Even as she kept her eyes open and the geass had finally fully faded from her mind, the auburn-haired girl felt fantastic about what just happened between her and the new member. She didn’t know how it started, or why she enjoyed it so much, but her body and mind were too dazed and lustful to care about that, especially once her eyes started to flutter closed and she passed out.

 

On the other hand, Leon now had something to think about for the next step of his quest. His mind control powers could be partially overwritten by lust. A soft sigh left the slightly chubby student’s lips as he grabbed his device and started walking toward the door. “That was a wonderful first meeting, Shirley. I’ll be sure to make sure you have some alone time before anyone else stops by and possibly sees you like this.” Licking his lips, the young man walked out of the student council room with his device in hand and pondered how to go about things now. Instead of taking on every girl in the student council at once, he had to tackle them one at a time without seeming suspicious or like something is going on. “Who should I go after next…?” With a soft shrug, the young man closed the door behind him and went about his business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon adds Milly Ashford to the list of girls he plans to control before taking over the school.

Milly Ashford was excited to meet the new member of the student council, knowing that someone new had joined the team but having been unable to see him as of yet. But being approached by Shirley while she carried about a backpack she hadn’t seen before had caught the blondes, attention, though she didn’t say anything as the auburn-haired girl led her into the Student Council room. “You said he was still here, right, Shirley?”   
  
“I sure hope so... He told me he’d wait here until I got back…” Shirley brought a finger to her lower lip as she bent looked around the room, wondering just where Leon might’ve gone while she was away getting the toys he told her to get for Milly. “Leon?” The young girl immediately started walking around the room, setting the bag of sex toys that she had grabbed onto the table without letting it open up and expose her Master’s plan.   
  
However, both of the girls were silent for a moment before the door behind them opened, both of them screaming and turning to see just who it was. Leon blinked when he noticed the two standing in the middle of the room, a soft chuckle leaving him as he watched Shirley nod with a bright smile on her face. “Milly Ashford, correct?” His voice was calm, devilish, and he sported a soft smile on his lips as he looked into the council president’s bright blue eyes. “Sorry if I scared you, Shirley was taking awhile and I figured I’d go to the bathroom while she was away. Didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

 

Milly watched as the young man walked past her and sat down on the table behind her with a bit of grace to his step, as if he was something better than she expected him to be. “No need to apologize. It’s an honor to meet the newest member of the student council. Are you and Shirley getting along so far? I’ve only ever really seen her affectionate around Lelouch, so it’s nice to know if she’s made another friend.”   
  
“I’d say we are. It’s been a nice few hours getting some work done and spending time together, but I asked her to find you so I’d be able to spend time with a few members of the Student Council today if any had time. I hope you don’t mind.” Leon slowly reached into his pocket, placing his thumb on the button that activated his fake geass, keeping his eyes firmly on Milly’s.   
  
“Of course she doesn’t! She’s the council president, it was bound to happen eventually.” Shirley smirked as she made her way toward the door that remained open, stopping just on the inside of it to make it seem like she wasn’t about to leave the two of them alone. “Besides, there always something to do.”   
  
“I suppose you’re right, Shirley… Well, let’s get started, Leon.” The young blonde smiled as she approached the table, sitting down at it with a soft smile on her lips before her eyes drifted from him toward the beg that Shirley had left on the table. “Leon, is that your bag? I saw Shirley carrying it on our way in, but I don’t recognize it….”   
  
Pressing down on the button, Leon watched a bright red glow fill the room, watching as the young woman’s blue eyes slowly glossed over with a red undertone, a cracked geass symbol appearing inside of them. “It’s my bag, but I thought I’d have Shirley bring on a few sex toys from the girls around school before you got here. You know, ruining how some people think of her, knowing that she walks around with sex toys in her bag. Just for me to use them on you.~” The young man smirked and tapped the desk with his finger, catching the blonde’s attention. “Give me a kiss, Milly. That’s an order.”

 

She didn’t know what had came over her, but Milly could feel a powerful urge to kiss the newest member of the Student Council, just like he wanted her to do. Right away, she got up out of the chair she had sat in, making her way over to the young man before caressing his cheek. Gazing into his eyes, the urge and desire to steal a kiss from his lips only got stronger by the second. After a moment of simply enjoying the cocky look that Leon carried now that the two were alone, the Student Council President planted her lips against his own, catching him in a gentle and loving kiss.

 

Leon quickly wrapped his hands around Milly’s waist, yanking her closer to her body was flush against his own as their kiss lingered. However, he was quick to break it and push her over the table, bending her over and smirking as he crouched down. “You know, rumors around the school say that you have the best pair of tits out of any girl in Ashford Academy, even the teachers. But, it seems people forget just how wonderful of an ass you have.” Moving his hands from her hips to her plump rear end, the newest member of the student council gently squeezed and kneaded the soft rump, playing with her ass cheek and earning soft and blissful sounds from the blonde. “I order you to take off your skirt and underwear, Milly. I can’t exactly break the Student Council President’s pussy if she’s still dressed down here.~”

 

With a new order running through her mind, Milly didn’t hesitate for a second to do as she was told, keeping herself bent over the table and moving her hands behind her. She slowly hooked her thumbs into her skirt before pulling the fabric down over her soft rear end, gasping when she could suddenly feel the cool air conditioning on her exposed skin. However, things only got worse as she let go of the skirt and it fell to the floor, leaving her in just a pair of bright blue panties that matched her eyes. Though, it wasn’t long before she curled her fingers into the hem of those as well, pulling them down until she got them over the roundest part of her backside, gasping when they fell to the floor and exposed her slightly wet slit to the young man standing behind her.

 

Leon couldn’t help but chuckle as he rose back up to his feet, using the young woman’s newly exposed rear end as something to prop his hands with. “That’s much better, Milly. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d give in just as easily as Shirley did. I figured, as Student Council President, you’d have some more mental strength, you know?~” Bringing his hand back just a little bit, the young man happily swatted the ass that was in front of him, using his other hand to unzip his pants and drop them to the floor, exposing his throbbing member in the process. “I bet you’re certainly tighter than that green-eyed bitch is anyway. So, it works out.~”

 

A soft gasp escaped the young woman’s lip when she felt the young man’s hard cock press against her wet folds, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her when she felt half of it suddenly force its way inside of her. The blonde clenched down on the table as both pain and pleasure flooded her body in equal measure, the feeling of having such a hard cock inside of her being something that she hadn’t ever felt before. However, nothing stopped the enthusiastic moan that left her when Leon pushed forward, the rest of his cock burying itself inside of her tight snatch. “L-Leon!~” Thee deep red undertone in her blue eyes quickly faded away, leaving just the broken geass symbol when the young man grabbed both of her hips.

 

“Don’t get too loud now, Milly. Imagine if one of your friends walked in because you were screaming. You wouldn’t want them to see you getting fucked, would you?~” Of course, he didn’t exactly care for the answer, too focused on the feeling of her tight inner walls wrapped around his member far tighter than he imagined. Though, it wasn’t going to stop him from pulling his hips back and thrusting into the girl just the same as he had done with Shirley, a smile on his face as his pelvis connected with the blonde’s plump ass cheeks over and over again with each thrust he made. “Or maybe you’re just secretly a slut that wants to be used in front of those she loves. Not that it really matters to me. You’re just another bitch on campus for me to take advantage of. And you’re not going to tell anyone that, are you?~”   
  
“N-No sir… O-Of course not…” Another hot gasp left Milly’s lips as she felt the pleasure inside of her body quickly start to overtake the pain, a blissful sense of satisfaction radiating from her cunt all around her body. Gently pressing her cheek against the table, the young woman didn’t stop herself as moan after moan after moan spilled from her lips, almost out of her own control. Not that she exactly minded if she was in control or not when she could feel his fingers sinking just a little bit into her skin, his grip on her body getting tighter as his hips picked up the pace. Deep down, she couldn’t believe that she was being fucked against the table in the Student Council room, a bright smile on her face.   
  
“How does it feel, Milly? Having someone you barely know fucking you against the council in the middle of an empty room, anyone having the chance of walking in and finding us?~” Slapping her plump rear end again, Leon relished in the blissful and happy scream that left the blonde as a result, his other hand holding fast to her hips and refusing to let her move against the table as he thrust into her. There was no reason to leave a bruise on such a pretty slut, especially if he planned on not giving anyone any hints that something was going on in here.   
  
“It feels so good! Please! Harder, harder!~” Throwing her head back, the young blonde gasped when she felt his hand grab her long hair, yanking on it and causing her inner walls to get even tighter around his shaft. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” A loud and blissful scream suddenly left the blue-eyed girl as the hypnosis of the geass finally took full control of her, her body spasming and her inner walls quaking as she came from the pleasure. Keeping her head leaned back due to Leon’s hold, the young woman was unable to do anything other than sit there and enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm, not realizing that her legs were weak and shaking until she finally dropped down to the ground. Milly tried to catch the table as the cock that was inside of her slipped out of her pussy, a loud whine leaving her when she couldn’t get up.

 

“That’s… Huh. Didn’t expect your legs to go weak like that. But, oh well, this gives me the perfect chance to do something that I’m sure hundreds of people want to do.” Even though he hadn’t cum, Leon didn’t mind, knowing that this was the perfect position for Milly to give him a titfuck that he was sure plenty of other boys, and maybe even a few of the girl’s, wanted from Milly. Licking his lips, the newest member of the Student Council turned around and grabbed one of the random chairs in the room, pulling it in front of the young blonde and sitting down in it, slapping her face with his thick shaft in the process. “Now sit still…”   
  
Nodding her head, Milly watched with glazed over eyes as the young man leaned forward enough for his lips to hover only inches away from her own. Something about being this close to having being able to teal another kiss from him caused the girl’s cheeks to flare up and turn red, embarrassed for a reason she didn’t understand. But, it didn’t stop her from gasping in shock when her uniform top suddenly burst open, exposing her large breasts to Leon and showing that she didn’t wear a bra. She didn’t know if she should say anything as her blush got worse, something in the back of her mind telling her that she now had no way of being able to walk through campus unless she could find a replacement top.

 

“Much better.~” The young man sighed happily as he sat back in the chair, snapping his fingers and pointing toward his cock. “Use your tits to get me off, Milly. I want to cum all over your face since you didn’t let me cum before your legs collapsed.” Leon smirked and watched as the girl slowly nodded and kept her eyes locked on his shaft, her hands cupping her breasts as her fingers slowly sunk into her flesh. A soft groan left his lips as he felt her nipples brush against his thighs, allowing him to feel just how excited she was for something like this.

 

Rolling her tongue out of her mouth, the young woman brought her breasts to either side of the newest student council member’s shaft, purposefully drooling on it and coating his member in her saliva despite it already being coated in her cum and her arousal. Though, after a moment, Milly quickly leaned forward and blissfully hissed through her teeth as her soft mounds wrapped around the hard cock in front of her. “Of course, Leon… Cum on my face whenever you want to.~” She did her best to sound flirty as she started to slowly move her breasts up and down the young man’s hard cock, internally enjoying the warmth that radiated off of it and the way it twitched and throbbed inside of her cleavage. “Does it feel good?”   
  
“Better than I would’ve expected… But don’t forget to use your mouth.” Leaning back in the chair, Leon couldn’t help but get comfortable with the pleasure of Milly’s breasts surrounding his shaft. It was incredibly warm and slick, allowing him to really enjoy himself despite being unable to cum earlier. Though, nothing stopped him from moaning when she listened to him and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, her breasts keeping still against his lap to make sure it didn’t disappear into her cleavage. “Damn, this button really does work wonders… I wonder who I should fuck after you, Milly. Who would you recommend? You’re not the only fine bitch in this school that could use a good fucking.~”

 

The young woman stayed quiet for a moment, closing her eyes and focusing on the hard member as she squeezed her breasts around it with a smile. She loved how she could taste his precum coating her taste buds, especially when she parted her lips and took the member into her mouth for the first time. Starting to slowly bob her head up and down his hard member, the young blonde did her best to think of an answer to his question, wondering just who would be the best person for him to fuck after her.

 

Loving the feeling of Milly’s tongue coiling around the portion of his shaft that was inside of her mouth, Leon couldn’t stop the soft moan that slipped past his lips. Of course, he didn’t exactly care to either, knowing that no one was going to be able to hear him other than the blonde. However, it did bring a smile to his face to feel her breasts tightening around his member as her lips popped off of his member, a soft but blissful sigh leaving the girl as she did. “Well? Who do you think would be best?~”   
  
“Well… You could always come back for me.~” The blue-eyed girl did her best to seem innocent and wanting as she rolled her tongue out of her mouth, flicking it along the head of the thick shaft that she was tending to. “I’d love to feel your cock inside of me, Leon. I’m a bit jealous that Shirley was able to get it first…” Milly’s eyes fluttered shut as her large mounds continued to move along every inch of the newest student council member’s cock, purposefully drooling on it and letting her saliva pool into her ample cleavage. It didn’t exactly matter to her if she was his next pick of not, the voice in the back of her head making it clear that she was going to follow him no matter what he did, but the young blonde knew that it would make her happy if he did choose her. “Please, Master?~”

 

It wasn’t a bad thought to have, just having Milly bent over the student council table every day while everyone was away, hearing her moan and scream in bliss and beg for more. It was enough to push Leon closer to his climax the more he thought about it, his massive member throbbing between Milly’s soft breasts. However, hearing her plead and call him master was what it took to push him over the edge and into his orgasm, grunting as he came all over the busty blonde’s face. Rope after rope of thick and stringy cum painted the student council president’s face, causing her to gasp and smile at the feeling, allowing the young man to almost relish in the soft cooing sounds that left her as a result.

 

Now that her face had been freshly painted, Milly couldn’t help but smile and lick her lips, slowly pulling her breasts away from Leon’s shaft and getting a good look at his saliva-coated member. “Oops… Guess I overdid it a bit with the drool, huh…? Well, I know the perfect way to fix that!~” The blonde slowly opened her mouth as she ran a hand along the side of her head, moving any loose strands of hair behind her ear as she took the cock into her mouth once again. She could tell right away just how much the newest student council member was enjoying himself, the feeling of his cock twitching inside of her mouth being all she needed as confirmation. Of course, that didn’t stop her from slowly bobbing her head, taking in more and more of the massive member.

 

It didn’t feel quite as good as the titjob he was getting a minute ago, but Leon was certainly enjoying the feeling of the student council president’s soft lips wrapped around his cock all over again. The way her tongue pushed upward against the underside of his member while moving lower and lower brought a smile to his lips. “I never would’ve thought that the student council president would be such a slut in private. I really should’ve came to this school sooner.~” The young man slowly ran his hair through those long, golden locks that hovered in his lap, watching as more and more of his cock vanished past those soft lips he was slowly coming to admire.

 

On the other hand, Milly didn’t hesitate to reach the base of Leon’s shaft, moaning when her nose squished against his pelvis just a little bit. She stayed in place, however, refusing to move as her tongue playfully and eagerly swirled around the thick shaft that pressed against the back of her neck. The young blonde wanted more of it, wanted more of the wonderfully deep taste that coated her tastebuds, wanted more of her air stolen from her by the cock that was lodged inside of her throat. But she also knew that she was doing this just to clean off his shaft, having made a mess of it earlier and wanting to rectify her mistake.

 

It didn’t help that Leon had a firm hold on the back of the young woman’s head, keeping her in place where she was for a moment, watching as her eyes began to slowly close. Once they did, the young man quickly pulled her back until just the tip remained past those soft lips, refusing to let her get away with a half-done cleaning job. “Come on, Milly. Don’t pass out on me just yet. I’m not done with you.” The young man chuckled as he began to slowly guide the girl back down his shaft, moving her with his hand almost like she was some kind of toy to use.

 

Not that the young woman minded that one bit, happily allowing herself to be used by the person that had control over her mind. The taste that coated her tongue, the feeling of her air being zapped out of her system each time she was lowered down his shaft, and the way her pussy quivered with a need for his cock were all reasons that Milly was loving every second of this. However, each and every time she would reach the tip again, being guided there and taking it upon herself just to do her best to please, the young blonde’s eyes drifted toward the cock that hung in her face. Every time she saw it, it was definitely cleaner than when she first started, but each and every time it throbbed and twitched against her tongue, she knew that she had to do more. That she had to bring Leon to another orgasm, swallowing it down to avoid making a mess.

 

Grabbing either side of Milly’s head and continuing to guide her like she was a living, breathing, noise-making fleshlight, Leon picked up the pace in which she moved along his shaft. Getting closer and closer to another orgasm, there was no reason to not push this until the end, where he could fill her mouth with his seed and feel even a bit more relief and satisfaction. “There’s still one more thing I want to do with you, Milly. I hope you’re ready for it.~”

 

Unable to say anything with a cock in her mouth, Milly opened her eyes and gazed up past Leon’s cock and into his eyes, moaning quietly when the first jet of cum splashed against the roof of her mouth. Of course, rope after rope of cum followed, coating the young woman’s taste buds and making her smile as she happily swallowed down each and every drop that entered past her lips. Even when the young man pulled back and gently smacked her cheek with his member, the blonde made no attempt to move from her spot, just continuing to swallow down what she could of his seed. Though, when he grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb, she was more than happy, and a little bit proud, to show off that there wasn’t a single drop of cum remaining on her tongue.   
  
“Huh. You did better than Shirley did. Good job.” The newest student council member chuckled and stood up straight, getting out of his seat and making his way over to the bag of toys that had been brought to them before they got started. Opening it up, he had two things in mind that he wanted. Two nipples clamps and a vibrator. Both things that he managed to find in just a moment of digging through the bag.

 

Milly didn’t know what to say or do when she was suddenly hoisted up off the floor and pushed onto the table, gasping and writhing in place on her back when the nipple clamps were attached to her body. The young woman did bring a finger to her mouth to try and stay quiet when the pleasure and pain continued to grow as Leon playfully tugged on both of the clamps. Though, she failed to notice the vibrator that pressed against her cunt until the moment it pushed into her, a loud scream leaving her as it suddenly filled her and stretched her inner walls out just as much as his cock did. “Leon!~” Things only got better for them both when Leon grabbed the chair he was sitting in a moment ago and pulled it closer to the table, a smile on his face as he sat down and yanked Milly off of the table.

 

The young man didn’t say a word as he felt the young blonde slip into his lap, grabbing hold of one of her hips and using his other hand to guide his throbbing shaft into her tight asshole. “I hope you’re ready for this. You’re going to be dealing with it either way.~” Leon watched as Milly chewed on her lower lip in excitement and nodded, slowly pulling her flush against his lap and forcing each and every inch of his cock into her tight back door. A loud and blissful scream sudden filled the room as he did so, his smile only growing as he watched the broken and shattered geass in her eyes glow brighter and dig deeper into her mind.

 

It felt incredible to have both a vibrator and a cock inside of her tight holes, even if it wasn’t real double penetration, Milly could still feel both objects moving inside of her at different paces. The vibrator only moved when Leon thrusted into her, dropping out of her just a little bit when she bounced on his lap, but slamming back into her when she dropped back down. Throwing her head back, the blonde did nothing but admire and bask in the pleasure and ecstasy that rippled through her body. “It feels so good, Leon… I didn’t think anal or double penetration could ever feel like this!~”

 

The young man relished in the soft and blissful groan that left her when both of his hands traveled along her curves and up to her bouncing chest, taking a firm hold on both of her breasts, while making sure to avoid the nipple clamps. Even if it didn’t actually feel good to her, the newest member of the student council knew that he could make her think that it did with his geass. Though, he was more than happy to hear her moans starting to echo in the room around them, Milly’s voice growing louder and louder the longer and faster he bounced her on his cock. “A wonderful pair of tits, a tight ass, and a beautiful face? No wonder people are fawning all over you all the time. But you’re mine from today on, got that?”   
  
“Yes, Master! Yes, Leon! I’m yours and yours and alone!~” The young woman screamed out in pure pleasure as she dropped a hand down her stomach, able to feel his cock hitting against the deepest parts that it possibly could inside of her plump rear end. Though, she wasn’t exactly going to complain when she was loving every second of it, knowing that she belonged to him just like Shirley did. Deep down, Milly wanted it to stay that way, just her and Shirley having a friendly competition over who was the better partner for Leon, but she knew that her master was better than that. That he’d take whoever he wanted with this power of his. Of course, that didn’t stop any of the loud moans that were leaving her as she continue to bounce on his cock and impale herself over and over again.

 

Moving one of his hands from her bountiful breasts to the back of her head, Leon quickly and eagerly pulled the student council president into a deep and passionate kiss. Both to muffle the loud moans that were leaving her and to show her a bit of affection that he thought she deserved. However, the feeling of her anal walls getting tighter around his shaft made it clear that it was the right move to make, a smile slowly coming to his lip as he broke the kiss just to catch her in another one.

 

Slowly wrapping her arms around the young man’s neck, the student council president happily made out with him as she continued to work them both over. Making sure her hips never stopped bouncing, Milly moaned quietly into each and every kiss that the two shared, gasping when another load of cum was suddenly pumped into her without any warning whatsoever. Rope after rope of cum flooded her backdoor and filled her tight rear end with her Master’s seed, her own orgasm tearing through her body as a result. Throwing her head back, pulling away from the kiss, the young blonde screamed in sheer and utter pleasure as she came. Both her vaginal and her anal walls clamped down like a vice around the cocks buried inside of her, her hips continuing to move and milk out every drop of Leon’s cum that she possibly could before he legs gave out.

 

It didn’t take long before things finally stopped and Leon was able to sit there with a smile and watched as Milly fell forward against his body, a soft chuckle leaving him as a hand was still on her breast. “Don’t tell me you’re done, Milly. There’s still more we can do, you know. Or would you rather me call Shirley in here and have her join us?~”   
  
Milly’s eyes flew wide open at the mention of Shirley, a soft and adorably pouty whine leaving her lips as she pushed herself up to look directly into Leon’s eyes, heavy and ragged breaths leaving her. “N-No… I’m okay… That just… It feels incredible…” Speaking through her panting, the young blonde sat up straight and brought her hands to her breasts, cupping them and playing with them while avoiding the clamps that were attached to her nipples still, knowing better than to take them off without permission. “Whatever you want to do, Leon… I’d be more than happy to do with you. Whether you bring in Shirley, or you find someone new to fuck…”


	3. An Afternoon By The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon adds Nina to his group of controlled girls while at the pool.

Spending time at the pool with her friends as a way to treat those in the Student Council for all their hard work was something that Milly had always wanted to do. Unfortunately, it ended up only being her, Shirley, and Nina right now. She knew that her Master, Leon would be on his way shortly, though. With a smile on her face as she breached the surface of the water and began swimming on her back, the busty blonde looked over toward the other two girls, seeing that Nina was just casually floating on her own. “Come on, Nina! We’re in a pool! Swim a little. You don’t need to be so reserved.~”

 

Shirley, on the other hand, was on the edge of the pool, covered in water and soaking through her swimsuit that she had decided to wear for this outing. Of course, she didn’t exactly mind that fact as she kicked water over at Nina, managing to splash it onto her glasses on accident. “Oops! Sorry, Nina! Let me get you a towel.” The auburn-haired girl licked her lips as she got up from the edge of the pool and made her way over toward where the trio had left their belongings, all piled together on a chair just a short distance away from the edge of the pool. “Here we go! But… I wonder when Leon will be getting here. We couldn’t send him to get it instead of one of us having to actually do the work.”   
  
“Well, you’re the one that got my glasses wet! You should be the one to clean them, Shirley!” The dark green-haired girl sighed as she slowly climbed up the ladder that was on the edge of the pool, holding onto it without paying attention to just what Milly might be doing. A disappointed groan rumbled in her throat as she waited on Shirley to get back with the towel so she could get back in the pool. “Thank you for inviting me, Milly, but the pool isn’t exactly my favorite thing to do. I’d much rather just be in the-”   
  
“There you are!~” Milly’s voice cut Nina off as she climbed out of the pool, happily running over to Leon when he stepped into the gate that closed off the pool, a bright smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his body. “I was waiting for you! I wanted to introduce you to Nina!” The blonde giggled as she crushed her chest against the young man’s, holding tightly onto him and planting a firm kiss onto his lips right there in the open. The blue-eyed Student Council President didn’t care that the other two girls could see her kissing her Master, more than happy to feel his lips against her own as his hand drifted to his crotch.

 

Of course, Leon looked right over toward Nina as she was wiping off her glasses, watching her adjust them before realizing that Milly had gotten down onto her knees when he wasn’t looking. “Really? Right here in public? In the open?” There was a smug sense of satisfaction in his voice as he watched the blonde drag her tongue along his swimsuit, chuckling and running a hand through her hair as she pulled the fabric down, relishing in the gasp that left her when his semi-hard member slapped down onto her cheek. “Well, I guess if you’re going to be that excited about it, then I can’t stop you.~”

 

Shirley jumped back into the pool and rested her arms against the edge of it as she watched what was happening only a few short feet away from her, easily able to see just how excited Milly was to have her lips wrapped around their Master’s cock again. Deep down, she was jealous that it wasn’t her that got to suck him off during the plan, but she knew her orders and to keep to them, lest she be punished. A lustful smile came to her lips before she turned toward Nina, seeing a slightly horrified look on her face. “What’s wrong, Nina? Never seen Milly do something like this before? You know there’s a reason that she’s invited to all the parties she attends, don’t you?~”

 

Nina’s eyes only got wider as she listened to just what Shirley was saying, unable to really understand but grossed out nonetheless that the new Student Council member was getting his dick sucked by Milly right out in the open. Deep down, part of her knew that she didn’t have much room to talk, fantasizing over Euphemia more times than she could count. But nothing about seeing something like this out in the open was a good thing for the young girl, even as the other two girls were smiling all the same. “B-But why…? Why here…? Why not back at the school in the dorms? Or even in one of the changing rooms?” The indigo-eyed girl shuddered as she tried to turn her head, but too confused and horrified to turn away.

 

Of course, Milly was right back where she felt like she belonged. Lips wrapped around her Master’s cock, on her knees in front of him, and hurrying with her hands to untie the bikini top that she had on. It was perfection, and she was more than happy to be the one able to please him during this part of the plan. It only added to her joy that she could hear him grown and feel his hand on the top of her head as she coiled her tongue around what she could of his cock, pushing her to take it even deeper and into her throat now. It didn’t matter that she was outside in public or even being watched, as long as she got to enjoy the taste of Leon’s cock, she was more than satisfied with herself.

 

However, Leon was eager to turn his gaze toward Nina, easily noticing that she was staring just as hard as Shirley was, even if she wasn’t as clearly excited. The young man licked her lips and winked and the indigo-eyed woman, chuckling as he could feel the blonde’s tongue wrap around his cock and her soft lips move up and down his length just as quickly as she could move her head. “Is something wrong, Nina? You look like you’re seeing something terrible.~” The young man licked her lips as he watched Shirley get out of the water and Nina quickly follow behind her, the auburn-haired girl staying at the pool and pretending to be afraid of what was going to happen next. 

 

However, it was only another moment or two before the green-eyed girl stepped closer toward the sexual duo in the open, getting a closer look as Milly pulled off of the massive cock and drug her tongue along the side of it. She was quick to take her place and plant a loving kiss on the top, licking it and suckling on it before popping her lips back off just as the blonde tried to take control of it again. “Okay okay… Greedy…”

 

Nina watched as the other two girls played around with the new Student Council member’s cock, almost horrified but intrigued all the same. Part of her wanted to know if Milly and Shirley felt the same way about Leon that she did about Princess Euphemia. She bit down on her lower lip just a little bit as she took a step closer, able to see the blonde Student Council President’s large breasts hanging free of her bikini and swinging in the same rhythm that her head moved. “You’re… You’re okay with this, Shirley…? Milly just… Giving herself to our new member like this?”

 

“Of course! We’ve both given ourselves to him plenty of times now! There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to keep doing it! I mean, look at just how thick and juicy his cock is.~” The auburn-haired girl giggled to herself as she stepped closer to Nina, wrapping an arm around the dark green-haired girl’s waist and making her watch the blowjob unfold.

 

However, it wasn’t long until Milly had the young man on the edge of his orgasm, moaning up a storm as she could feel him throbbing inside of her throat and against her tongue. It was a wonderful feeling that she was all too familiar with, knowing that it meant her Master was going to cum at any second. And, of course, she wasn’t going to dare stop him as her head started to move at an even faster pace than before, a loud moan muffling around the massive member as it plugged the back of her throat.

 

Grunting and slamming his hips against the young blonde’s face, Leon allowed himself to unload inside of her mouth right then and there. Gasping as he came, his hips continued to buck and grind against her face as rope after rope of thick, gooey, and sticky spunk flooded Milly’s mouth. However, his hold on the back of her head never loosened as he kept her in place, loving just how tight her throat got when she swallowed down around his member. “That’s right… Drink it all down. Every single drop.~”

 

With her Master finally reaching his orgasm and Milly happily cleaning him up while she and Nina continued to watch, Shirley slowly took a step closer and pushed the young indigo-eyed girl closer to the young man. There was no hesitation before she forced her to get down on her knees. “Nina, be a good girl and look into Master’s eyes, alright? I can promise that all your worries will leave you once you do.~”   
  
“M-Master?!” The dark green-haired girl’s eyes widened at the sound of calling someone her Master as well as the fact that Shirley just admitted that both her and Milly saw him as theirs. It was something that she never expected, but it was nothing compared to the look of sheer bliss that she saw on the Student Council President’s face when her lips popped off of the cock and she was finally allowed to breathe properly again. “M-Milly….? What’s going on…?”

 

“Oh, that’s simple, Nina!” The blonde giggled as she licked her lips clean of any leftover cum that might have spilled out when she made Leon cum, not caring to cover her breasts despite still being out in the open. “Shirley and I belong to Master Leon and we thought you’d be far happier belonging to him than you do belonging to your fantasies of Princess Euphemia. So, he’s going to help you get better while we give him another girl to fuck!~” Milly couldn’t help but sound excited as she explained things to Nina, giggling and rising to her feet before making her way over to the young girl to help hold her down. “Isn’t that right, Master? You’re going to fix Nina’s obsession and get another hole to fuck.~”

 

“You’re right, Milly. And, you should still feel lucky that Shirley allowed you to be the one to suck me off for this plan. You know that she must’ve been jealous of you while you were doing it.” The young man chuckled as he reached into the pocket of his swimsuit, his cock still hard and out right in front of Nina. Leon didn’t hesitate to place it on her the dark green-haired girl’s cheek as he pulled the device that he used on Shirley and Milly out of his pocket. “I’m rather glad they didn’t make me get in the pool before doing this. Otherwise, I have no idea if this would work or not.”

 

“If what would-” Nina’s eyes glazed over and her voice fell silent when the button was pressed, everything around her fading away and leaving her on her knees with just Leon around her. She could hear him saying something over and over again, repeating himself. After a moment, the young girl began to repeat it as well. “Give up on Euphemia. Just give yourself to my cock. Give up on Euphemia. Just give myself to your cock… Just give myself to your… Give up on Euphemia…”

 

The trio watched as Nina repeated herself over and over again, almost chanting about how she needed to give up on Euphemia as well as giving herself over to Leon. None of them knew why she did that when neither of the other girls had to before they were under his control. But neither of them questioned it as the fractured geass appeared in the girl’s indigo eyes after a moment, her lips stopping and her head shaking just a bit.

 

“Nina? Nina, are you okay?” Milly sounded a bit concerned for the other girl as she watched the light come back to her eyes, able to see the dark-green haired girl lift her head up and swipe her tongue along the underside of Leon’s massive cock. “Oh, good! That was easier than I expected it would be!~” However, the blonde didn’t move from her spot holding the girl in place just in case something was wrong or things didn’t work as intended, even as the indigo-eyed girl continued to lick and tease the thick shaft as much as she could in her position.

 

“It’s okay, Milly. Why don’t you and Shirley get back in the pool so I can show Nina here just what it’s like to have her throat filled with my cock? The two of you already know, so it’s only fair.” Leon placed his hand on the top of Nina’s green hair, chuckling as she lowered herself down and took one of his balls into her mouth to playfully suckle on it. “See that? She’s probably a natural, wishing Euphemia had a cock like mine before today.”   
  
“Who cares about Euphemia? I have you, Leon… And the girls. You’re all I need.~” Nina’s soft and lustful voice as she continued to please the large member was more than enough to make the trio smile, all of them knowing for sure that the mind control had the full effect that it was tended to. Of course, her Indigo eyes quickly closed as she popped one of Leon’s full balls back into her mouth, eagerly using her tongue to play with it as much as she could.

 

“Come on, Milly. We can watch from the pool. Besides… I already have to wait since you got to give him his blowjob. It’s only fair that you get forced to watch as someone else pleases him.” Shirley smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind, grabbing a firm hold on her large breasts and playfully squeezing them in her hands. “Well? Come on, Big Tits. Let’s get in the pool. No one is here, so I doubt you gotta cover these things up.” A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she let go of the Student Council President’s soft breasts, turning around and making her way back into the pool before diving in.

 

Leon only chuckled as he watched Milly slip back into the pool, wanting to be around her Master some more, but clearly knowing that she wasn’t supposed to. With a smile on his face, the young man ran his hand through Nina’s hair, suddenly pulling her close to his cock and watching as her tongue immediately pushed out past her lips. “It sure is a surprise just how quickly the mind control took over and how easily you got over your obsession about Euphemia. Maybe you’ve always just wanted someone to take you and not give you a choice in what you’re going to do.~”

 

The dark green-haired young woman licked her lips and eagerly dragged her tongue along her new master’s thick shaft, watching as it twitched against her tongue. Nina never would’ve expected a cock of all things to taste this good, especially after having another woman’s mount on it first. However, that only encouraged her to drag her tongue along the member until she was at the base of it, wrapping her lips around Leon’s balls and sucking one into her mouth. A low moan muffled in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around what she could of it. After watching him cum down the Student Council President’s mouth, she knew that they weren’t full, but they were still certainly heavy against her tongue.

 

Of course, being forced to watch from the distance and comfort of the pool, Shirley couldn’t stop herself from sighing quietly. “I was his first… The first one he took and made his own. And it seems that I’ll be the last one to be able to please him today. It’s just not fair, you know?” The auburn-haired student didn’t know if she was talking to herself or trying to talk to Milly and get her to focus on what was happening, but it didn’t really matter to her. She was just happy to see her Master Leon’s cock throbbing from this distance, loving how happy Nina looked as she finally took it into her mouth.

 

On the other hand, Milly only watched as her Master was tended to by another woman, wishing that she was back in her place on her knees in front of him. The blonde knew that she had grown addicted to the taste of Leon’s cum, but being forced to watch someone else enjoy it was something that she didn’t expect to be jealous of. But that didn’t stop her from licking her lips and slipping a hand underneath the pool water and into her bikini bottoms. There was no hesitation before she began using her middle finger to trace her lower lips.

 

“That’s the way, Nina… For someone who’s a closet lesbian, you’re pretty talented with your tongue.~” The young man chuckled as he held tightly to the back of the indigo-eyed woman’s head, using it to guide her along every inch of his member. It took no time at all for Leon to pull Nina to the base of his shaft, watching as her lips pressed against his pelvis and she quietly gagged around the thick shaft. “Take it all like a good little slut. And I’ll be sure that you no longer think of Euphemia again.~”

 

The dark green-haired young woman’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the throbbing member stretch against the inside of her neck, pushing against the lining of her throat. However, she didn’t move as she sat there, allowing Leon to use her right out in the open however he wanted to. Though, she stayed on her knees and did her best to coil her tongue around the twitching member, hoping that her Master was going to cum right then and there. When she was yanked back to the tip of his shaft and the cock popped out of her lips and against her face, a sharp gasp left her lips, allowing her to refill her lungs. “M-Master…”

 

“Look at her, she’s having so much fun!~” Shirley giggled to herself as she made her way behind Milly, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s body from behind. There was no hesitation before she cupped the Student Council President’s large breasts from behind once again. “Do you think we can join her once Master cums? I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to give us some of his cum.~” The auburn-haired girl licked her lips and gently placed a kiss onto her council president’s neck, relishing in the loud moan that left her as a result.

 

Milly gasped when she watched Nina and Leon start walking away from them, the two of them not even acknowledging that they were in the open as the dark green-haired girl’s breast slipped out of her swimsuit. “Where do you think they are going? The plan wasn’t supposed to have them going off alone together like this…” The blonde sighed and fell silent when she felt the other young student’s lips against her neck once again, shuddering in the pool as pleasure flushed through her body. “D-Do you have to tease me like this, Shirley…?”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the two finally arrived at the changing room, Nina was quick to close the door behind her, a smile on her lips as she looked into Leon’s eyes. “W-We’re here, Master…. N-Now can you fuck me…? I don’t know why, but I want it so badly….” The dark green-haired girl blushed deeply and looked toward the floor, a soft gasp escaping her lips as her Master’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body before she could say anything else.

 

“What do you think this whole plan was about? Do you really think that I’d go through all of this just to not fuck you?” Leon chuckled quietly as he turned the indigo-eyed girl around and pushed her against the wall to the right of the doorway that lead into the changing room that there were in. “There’s not a chance in hell that I’m not going to fuck you before we leave this pool.~” The young man smirked as he ran his hand along Nina’s stomach, moving it along her swimsuit and moving the fabric to the side, exposing her pussy.

 

Before she could say a word, beg for him to fuck her, or even ask for him to be gentle for her, the dark green-haired girl felt the thick shaft press against her pussy. She could feel it slowly sinking into her pussy and filling her beyond what she expected, even as it tore through her hymen and pushed against her cervix. “F-Fuck…. You’re so big… Master…” Nina clenched her hands into a fist as both pleasure and pain filled her body, leaving her little room to do anything other than moan and groan as the thick cock filled her beyond belief. “Please…. Hurry up… Before someone comes in here and finds us…”

 

Leon enjoyed the soft and pleasurable gasp that left Nina’s lips as he pushed her tighter against the wall, a smile coming to his lips as he could already hear two pairs of feet stepping on the tile around the changing room. Deep down, he knew that they were more than likely Shirley and Milly wanting to get a hint about what it would be like when he fucked Nina instead of them, but that didn’t stop him from pushing his hips forward against the indigo-eyed girl’s ass. Each and every inch that he moved was just another inch of his cock that filled her pussy and pushed against her womb. “I think the only people that are going to find us are Milly and Shirley. And I’m sure that they would love to see your face as I fuck you.~”

 

The young woman opened her mouth to speak, trying to make some excuse for not wanting to be caught. However, the only thing to leave her lips was a loud and shameless moan as Leon pulled himself out of her, leaving only the tip of his cock inside of her before slamming it back inside. Over and over again, the young man repeated this process, thrusting in and out of the former princess-obsessed lesbian. Each thrust caused her lips to curl into a bit more of a smile as she held as tightly as she could to the flat surface of the changing room stall. It felt far better than she could’ve ever expected to have a cock this big inside of her, fucking her like this, but nothing was stopping her from enjoying this moment. Even as her inner walls tightened around the throbbing shaft, Nina knew that her Master was making her his own and claiming her body as his plaything. “Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck fuck…”

 

Just outside of the changing room, both Milly and Shirley stood out of it, pushing the door open just enough to give themselves a peak of their Master as he ravaged Nina from behind. Neither of them said a word, knowing that the two wanted to be alone and unseen, but being unable to help themselves. The blonde and auburn-haired girls chewed on their lower lips in envy as they witnessed Nina getting treated just like they were when they were first taken over by their Master’s cock and mind control. Of course, this only caused the two to look even closer and get a glimpse of the dark green-haired girl as she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

 

On the other hand, with the blowjob he received only minutes ago, Leon could feel his orgasm getting closer by the second. He was, however, determined to push Nina into her own orgasm before he reached his own, but that only made the feeling of her slick inner walls even more pleasurable for him. “I didn’t think a lesbian like you would enjoy getting fucked so much. Maybe I should’ve taken you first so you could help me get the others.~” A soft chuckle left the young man’s lips as he turned his head just slightly toward the doorway, able to see two familiar faces peaking in and watching him tend to his newest slut. “Why don’t you go ahead and get on your knees, Nina?~”

 

The indigo-eyed girl’s mind was quickly turning into mush as the pleasure continued to course through her, giving her nothing but a sense of satisfaction and desire to do as she was told. Even denying herself her own orgasm from the feeling of having such a big cock inside of her, Nina dropped down to her knees and turned around, gagging the moment her Master’s thick shaft forced its way into her throat. She wasn’t expecting such a thing to happen, causing tears to sting at the corner of her eyes as her throat spasmed and convulsed around the large cock. Unfortunately for her, the other two students that belonged to Leon now took this as a sign to join in on the fun, both of them stepping into the changing room and getting onto their knees with Nina in the middle.

 

“Are you going to cum, Master? Do you want to cum down her throat or would you rather paint her face?~” Shirley giggled to herself as she grabbed the back of Nina’s head, using her grip to hold the girl in place as Leon continued to thrust away at her throat. However, she got no answer, only the sound of the man who took over her mind moaning quietly. Though, that didn’t stop her from noticing the former lesbian shaking in place, bringing a smile to her lips as she just assumed that the dark green-haired girl was going to pass out at any moment.

 

Of course, Milly didn’t bother to ask any questions, knowing what she wanted and what her Master would enjoy from her. The blonde wasted no time in positioning herself underneath the thick and throbbing member, wrapping her lips around one of his heavy balls before suckling on it. It tasted wonderful to her as she swirled her tongue around it, loving and relishing in the taste of Leon’s heavy sack. However, when a hand was firmly planted on the top of her head and she was suddenly yanked away from the position she thought would be best, a soft whine escaped her lips as she pouted, wishing she had done right. “Master…?”

 

Keeping a hand on the top of Milly’s head to keep her in place and bringing the other one to the base of his shaft, Leon pulled his hips back and popped his cock out of Nina’s mouth, allowing her the chance to breathe once again. Stroking his cock as quickly as he could, the young man grunted as he finally reached his orgasm. However, instead of gifting his first two sluts with his seed, the young man decided to coat the indigo-eyed girl’s face first. He watched as she gasped and squirmed in place, her glasses becoming coated in his seed and her mouth opening to catch as much as she could.

 

Much to her surprise, however, Shirley was next in getting a facial as she watched the massive member suddenly shift and point toward her face. It was only a single rope of cum, however, but it was more cum than she was supposed to get from Leon during this entire day, so it was something that she appreciated. Even as her tongue immediately darted out of her mouth, catching what she could of the spunk that coated her lips and painted a bit of her cheek, the auburn-haired student smiled and swallowed down what she could. “Thank you, Master!~”

 

On the other hand, Milly gasped with sheer glee when she felt a sudden and surprising rope of cum land on her face, streaking from her chin to her forehead while going over her right eye. It was wonderful, leaving her with an almost shifted view of the world around her. But that didn’t stop her from giggling and bringing a hand to her face to wipe up as much as she possibly could. “I got to drink your cum and now I have your cum on my face? This plan worked out far better than I would’ve expected.~”

 

With cum now painting her face and the warm and stinging feeling of it against her skin, Nina didn’t know what to do other than to give in to it. The scent, the taste that was on her lips, even how thick it felt against her skin. It was the most euphoric combination of her senses that she had ever gone through, and it was just enough to give her an orgasm despite anyone touching her. Gasping and biting her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, the indigo-eyed girl squirmed in place as she soaked through her swimsuit.

 

“Come on, girls. Let’s get back to the dorm and continue this.”


End file.
